The ballad of Lily's Slytherin
by yellow 14
Summary: The story of Lily Evans and her Slytherin lover. Written for HedwigBlack's weekly challenge


Disclaimer: Do you REALLY think I'd be writing on FANFICTION if I OWNED this!?

AN: Written for HedwigBlack's weekly challenge.

"And remember Regulus, with your brother keeping such slovenly company, it is up to you to maintain the Black name," Walburga Black told Regulus at the dining table and Sirius smirked from behind her back. Regulus however concentrated on looking up at his mother. It was Sirius who was the brave one, the one who had the courage to stand up to their parents crazy beliefs, the one who ACTUALLY dared to stand up. Regulus wasn't like that and he knew it. He was SCARED of being rejected by his family. He KNEW that to be a Black was to BE better than others.

"Yes mother," he said respectfully as he looked up at her. To be honest, he was too focused on the fact that in less than twenty-four hours he would actually be going to Hogwarts!

It was later that night, when they had both gone up to bed, that Sirius came into his room and offered a more reassuring view, well away from the accusing eyes of their parents. It had been that way since Sirius's first year, when Regulus was forbidden to talk to Sirius about Hogwarts.

"Look, I know that mum said that you should go into Slytherin and that you should avoid mudbloods, but it really isn't that bad if you end up in another house," he said as he looked his younger brother in the eye. "And if you end up in Gryffindor, it would be the two of us against the world."

"Yeah, it'd be great," Regulus said with a smile. "But…what if I end up in Hufflepuff?"

"Then I'll have to pretend we're not related," Sirius shot back with a smirk. "Reg, you're a BLACK. You should know we don't do boring little bees."

"We don't, do we?" Regulus replied with a smirk and Sirius sneaked back into his own room. Despite his confident front, Regulus knew full well that he was no hero. He didn't have the courage to choose any other house apart from Slytherin and he knew it. For all his talk to Sirius of being another none-Slytherin Black, he knew he didn't have the courage.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

When Regulus first stepped on the Hogwarts Express, the first person he met who wasn't Sirius (who quickly abandoned him to join his own friends) was a pretty redhead who was only a year older than him. Although her robes marked her out as a Gryffindor, Regulus was so glad to actually see SOMEONE that he would probably have begged Sirius to let him come to his compartment.

"Hi, haven't you found an empty compartment?" she asked and Regulus shook his head. She extended her hand. "Why don't you come and join ours?"

"Are you su-" he began and the girl shook her head with a smile.

"We've got plenty of space and if you're like me, you're probably feeling nervous. I know I was," she said. Regulus paused for a moment. There was something very…_pureblood _about the girl that drew him in. With a nod, he followed her into her compartment, where a boy with long greasy hair wearing Slytherin robes was sitting.

"Picking up another stray Lily?" the boy asked in a good-natured tone and Lily slapped his arm.

"Come on Sev, it's not like we don't have the space," Lily pointed out as she waved her arm around the largely empty compartment. "And would you really be so heartless as to leave a first year to face James's lot?"

"You Gryffindors are so insistent on being noble," Sev said sardonically, but his eyes were joking and it was clear that the two of them were friends. He looked at Regulus. "I hope you have the sense to join Slytherin."

"Well…"

"It doesn't matter that house he gets sorted into Sev," Lily said exasperatedly and Sev smirked.

"Who are you anyway?" he asked with a curious look. "I'm sure you look familiar."

"I'm Regulus Black," he said and a frown crossed the faces of Lily and Sev.

"You're not related to Sirius Black are you?" Sev asked in a disdainful voice and Regulus's face took on a look of distaste.

"Yes I am. It's rather like being related to a leech," he said and both Lily and Sev chuckled.

"Urgh, it's his friend James I can't stand," Lily said with annoyance. "Always messing with his hair, always thinking he's so cool hexing people left right and centre."

And as the train journey continued, Regulus allowed himself to be absorbed into their little group.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"You're an interesting one, aren't you?" the Sorting Hat said in Regulus's head. "Very interesting indeed."

"I'm just another Black," Regulus said nervously and he heard the Hat chuckle.

"The last Black I sorted went into Gryffindor," it said with a chuckle. "Just another Black is hardly typical these days."

"Wait, I'm NOT Gryffindor material!" Regulus protested sharply and the Hat chuckled once more.

"Gryffindor is definitely not the House for you," it said and it hummed slightly. "There's courage in there, but it needs a lot to come out."

"I'M NOT a Gryffindor!" Regulus stated angrily and the hat chuckled.

"No, I wasn't thinking of that house at all," it said with amusement. "You really need to calm down. I was thinking of Hufflepuff or Slytherin."

"Hufflepuff!? Those duffers with no spine!? Are you crazy!?" Regulus asked and the Hat simply tutted with disapproval.

"You shouldn't underestimate Hufflepuff," it said with the sound of disapproval. "But I don't think Hufflepuff is for you. No, you belong in Slytherin!"

With a sigh of relief, Regulus stood up and staggered over to the Slytherin table with relief. Merlin knows how he would have fared if he had gone into HUFFLEPUFF.

"It's good to see you placed in the only decent house at Hogwarts," Severus said quietly and Regulus nodded.

"Yeah it is…" he said as he looked over to the Gryffindor table. "How come Lily isn't here as well?"

"She wanted to come to Slytherin," Severus explained as a scowl crossed his face. "Stupid Sorting Hat decided otherwise."

"Yeah it can be really stupid," Regulus said as he gazed over at Lily, not sure why he was drawn towards her head of red hair.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Over the course of the next few years, Regulus behaved like a good little Black. He kept his head down, agreed with his house mates and generally didn't do anything to stand out. But there was one exception. He kept up his friendship with Lily and Severus. To the rest of his house, Severus was his friend and Lily just happened to tag along. Right up until that fateful day in his fourth year.

It started innoculously enough, a trip to Hogsmeade and a trip to the Three Broomsticks. But as they walked down the road, a pair of dark wizards broke into a duel and a random curse flew at them. Severus pushed Lily aside and the curse hit him instead. Within minutes, teachers were rushing to their protection and the dark wizards apparated away.

"Come on Sev, open your eyes," Lily pleaded desperately. Severus's eyes remained shut and she pointed her wand at his face, her hands shaking. "Enervate."

It didn't work. Regulus put his fingers on the side of Snape's neck and sadly shook his head. Severus Snape was dead. Lily burst into tears and Regulus held her while she cried, ignoring the sudden jumping feeling in his chest.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

One year after that fatal attack, he was sitting in an empty classroom with Lily when suddenly she turned and faced him.

"Are you worried about the future?" she asked and Regulus gave her a weak chuckle.

"I'm scared of what would happen if and when my family discover that I'm still talking to you," he said and Lily shook her head.

"I was thinking about when we leave Hogwarts, when we go out into the wider world," she said sadly as she looked down slightly. "You hear these rumours about what's going on out there, beyond Hogwarts walls."

"You're worried about Voldemort," he said firmly as he looked her in the eye. "He's gathering followers, rousing the old pure-blood families against people like you."

"Yes," she replied sadly. "Ever since we lost Sev, I've been thinking about it a lot. About how it's too short to be wasted on regrets and hesitation."

"What are you hesitating about?" he asked with concern and her face twisted up with confusion.

"There's a boy I like," she said and Regulus felt a flare of jealousy that he didn't expect

"Who is he?" he asked in a harder voice than he intended and a look of amusement crossed her face as she looked straight at him.

"It's you Regulus," she said with a smile. "Merlin help me, I'm falling in love with you."

Regulus paused for a moment, stunned by his friend's declaration and Lily turned away with a blush.

"I'm sorry…I…forget it," she said as she suddenly turned away and started running down the corridor. Without a moments hesitation, he chased after her.

"Lily, wait!" he yelled as he chased her, not caring who heard him or saw him. Lily stopped and turned to face him and he grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her.

"Oh wow, James is going to hit the roof when he hears about this," a familiar voice said as the two of them parted. "And mum is going to be worse."

"That's why you won't tell anyone," Lily said dangerously as she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Sirius's groin. "Or I might get…creative."

"I promise, I promise!" Sirius protested, before giving Regulus a smirk. "I'm just glad I'm not the only rebel."

"As far as our parents are concerned, you ARE the only rebel," Regulus added dangerously as he pulled out his own wand and Sirius smirked at him.

"You think they'd listen to me anyway?" he asked, before running off. Regulus turned to Lily.

"He won't tell," he said confidently. "My parents wouldn't believe him anyway."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It was the end of Regulus's schooling and much to his surprise, Lily seemed to love him as much now as when he first kissed her if not more. To celebrate his graduation, he had met up with Lily in a small muggle café and in his hands he nervously fiddled with the box in his hands.

"Regulus, are you okay?" Lily asked, looking at him with concern and he nodded. Lily frowned and looked at him.

"There's something on your mind," she said, a statement not a question and Regulus nodded.

"I'm not one for eloquent speeches," he began, before looking her in the eye. "But I was wondering…" he pulled out the box. "Lily Evans, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes of course!" she practically screeched as she hugged him, before looking at him firmly.

"But…what about your family?" she asked and Regulus chuckled.

"I'll think of something," he said and the two of them kissed and kissed and kissed.


End file.
